The Broken Girl
by VioletPG
Summary: Four months have past since Lucy left. No home, no shelter. No nothing. Places that she is safe are scarcely limited, her health is dropping. Lucy's only safe places are ones she is bound to see her old workers... Can she keep away? Also things start to take a huge turn for the worst once a Visitor comes to stay... Locklyle and Cublyle fluff... Yeah...
1. Heartbroken

**Hello my fellow people, just so you know,** ** _I_** **fully well know these characters will be OCC and it might be a little rubbish... But I'm not a great writer. Anyway. I want to say thanks for reviews, even if barely anyone reads it... I hope people read this.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

i couldn't stand staying at the Agency... I was too much of a danger to everyone. 4 months have past since I split up. I haven't kept in touch or seen them at all. I don't want to see Lockwood's upset face again...

That killed me inside.

Lockwood & Co. had gotten worse without me. I read the news paper recently- usually sadly as I know George reads them- to find that they have been declining most cases. Now they will soon be going out of business

Lockwood himself hadn't been seen outside, it is said all the curtains are shut and doors locked. I don't know myself, since i refuse to go back. I would be lying if I said I didn't think about him...

The hollow boy. Yes it wasn't real, just a Visitor messing with me, but what if I was the cause of his death? What if...

No. He wouldn't. George and ugh, Perfect Holly would stop him.

I have probably the worst job for an ex-agent. Rapier lessons. It was rubbish pay; but it was enough to keep me alive.

I bet everyone would think that with my amazing Talent I would have joined another agency or had a nice place to live.

Nope... I actually have no where to live. I'm on the streets relying on my job for food. My clothes are torn, hair messy, rapier half broken. Living out here is so dangerous.

On more than 4 occasions, I was almost ghost-touched. I barely get any sleep, 4 hours every 2 days is like heaven to me.

Bags are staying under my eyes, I'm getting more and more exhausted. I just want to be in a nice bed...

I only have one company. One that I regret.

The Skull.

Luckily, it's more quiet than normal. Probably because it is bored, like me...

* * *

Rain started that night. Luckily, it's safer from Visitors due to moving water. Unluckily, it was a sleepless night for me.

My black shirt is cut and badly torn, showing skin on my torso and cuts that are mainly on my chest and stomach, which can be seen. The rain makes the said shirt cling to my rotten skin. Black skirt and leggings were in a similar state, legs are cut and leggings show it. My left hip is quite visible as well as my knees. Souls of my shoes are coming apart and the outside is all rough and scruffed. Hair is more of a tip than it ever has been...

All-in-all, I'm less beautiful. Well, I never had been.

I think Flo is more beautiful than me, and that says a LOT.

 _Go see Lockwood again you idiot. At least you'll look and smell better._

I was too exhausted to argue... I barely spoke due to my vocal chords being damaged a month ago from a poltergeist going to attack me. I was nearly Ghost-Touched if it wasn't for a man, whom I didn't catch his name.

I started panting when I tried to stand, my rapier was used more of a walking stick then a ghost-fighting weapon. The hilt or guard is broken, so its basically just a long thin sword than a rapier. Since the hilt is a key part of it.

 _Take me with you! You could easily die! please!_

I didn't have a choice. My backpack, which the skull was in, had my blanket, which I needed, though it was probably wet.

When I was in Lockwood & Co. did you see me happy to go into the Archives?

If you said yes then you don't know me.

However, nowadays I am EXITED to go there. Know why? Because the people there care about the one homeless girl that looked like she was half dead.

I'm not kidding. No one cared I was dying.

I literally was. My once strong heart struggles beating as fast or strong, resulting me feeling sick and horrible most of the time. My healthy, oh how the skull laughed at this thought, lungs made me struggle breathing, half the time I couldn't. Also, on 2 occasions my lungs have failed.

2 People have had to preform CPR on me because of my failing organs.

When I go in the Archives, I sigh happily knowing I'm safe...

* * *

When I walk inside, my body goes numb and I collapse to the wooden floor. A freezing puddle forms under me, gets soaked up, then reforms. Before I get ill, two girls pick me up gently and softly placed me on the couch near a fire place.

The girl to my left has long, blonde hair- similar to George's- that covers her right eye. Her eyes are a piercing green, which I barely look at. She quite short but really skinny. Skinny enough that you can see her bones. She was wearing a red and black shirt with a long black skirt that goes past her knees. Her name is Rose Coleman.

The second girl is different from Rose. She has short black hair that always covers her eyes. Good thing too, her eyes are a really dark grey that I thought was black. She always wears pure black clothes with fingerless, black, leather gloves. If you haven't guessed by now she is an emo. However, she is a nice emo. She is just forever bullied and hurt by others. Her name is Twilight Bishop.

Both girls was 16 years old with Twilight being oldest.

'Poor girl...' Rose said while she took my bag away and placed it next to me.

'She hadn't had a good time...' Twilight replied. She was right. The water slowly dissolved from the fire, the smallest of smiles went on my face.

Twilight disappeared in a room next to the fireplace, it was a blue door with a 'STAFF ONLY' sign on it.

'Youth Road... Youth Road...' I heard a guy say behind me. My weak hand tugged on Rose's sleeve then I pointed at a blonde, chubby guy with glasses. She nodded and pulled some curtains across to hide me.

 _Quick Lucy! Bang him over the head and drag his body away!_

Twilight came back with some of her spare clothes, her body is almost the exact same as mine. Just a little bigger.

The clothes I was wearing then was once hers. I rarely get clothes from her, 1 set every 3 months minimum.

The girls helped me get change into, what looked like, the exact same clothes without the cuts. They treated my cuts and gave me some tea.

It was like drinking lava, since it was just made. I didn't care. It heated me up.

After a while, I limp walked around the archives, careful not to run into the boy from before.

Bored and tired humming came from my backpack which was on my back. I could feel the ectoplasm swirling around. I noticed when the skull was bored out of it's little mind, it starts to tell really DETAILED stories... All I wanted to bleach my ears from the description...

I couldn't have survived an hour without _him_ seeing me. I did bet an hour...

A sudden wave of drowsiness hit me, my bones turned to jelly, my rapier fell, breathing slowed.

I heard a muffled and quiet thump on the ground while the whole world went fuzzy. Meaty yet comfy arms caught me and held me close to their body.

Definitely wasn't a girl. Chest wasn't rounded and body didn't feel feminine. It felt, if i remembered correctly, like being on a huge pillow. One you had warmed up while sleeping then you re-found it. Nice and warm, squishy and comfy.

Oh no...

I didn't make it...

I tried to look at the boy, who i tried to stay away from, but i couldn't. My vision was black, the only thing I heard was a heartbeat. Not mine, too fast. The thing I felt was weight on my chest. I couldn't move...

My breathing and heart slowed. Warm hands kept pressing in the middle of my chest hard.

Nothing...

* * *

My eyes slowly opened.

My lungs slowly caught air.

My heart started beating.

I'm alive!

Something warm and soft is pressed to my lips. It's hard to describe. It was a little moist but otherwise dry, calming warmth, silk soft. In other words it was a nice feeling.

Eventually, my brain started to process what happened.

My face and neck was wet and cold, my jacket was unzipped and my top was slightly lower on my neck. Fingers were on my neck softly while another was on my nose. Someone's lips were on mine. My stick arms were next to my body.

I saw who's lips were on mine and my face went bright red. I managed to see black glasses, blonde hair, a little chubby guy breathing into my mouth.

George Cubbins.

A small squeal escaped from my mouth which made him pull away. His eyes were red and puffy, full of worry. One of my sleeves was rolled straight up, a small smile appeared on my old friend's face.

'Oh my God, Lucy!' He shouted. He picked me up and hugged me. The same feeling as before... The pillow feeling was George...

'Geo-rge...' I struggled, at least my voice box was getting better. I was still in the Archives, but on the floor with George hugging me.

'Look at you! Your all skinny. You look like a pile of bones... Covered in scratches.' He pulled away letting me get a good look at him.

George did look different from when I last saw him. A lot fitter I'd say. The chubbiness he had before had dived down, He looked good in my opinion. His hair was like an emo length but none covered his eyes. Bright blue eyes shone in the light.

Seeing George made me remember how much I missed having a proper family. My two brothers (that's what I thought of them as in the family section).

My brown eyes filled with tears. I managed- using George to pull me- to sit up. I pulled the researcher to me and I buried my face into his warm chest. Cold, heartbroken tears fell down my skinny face.

George hugged me back, hands gently rubbed my back, almost like a massage.

'Lets go home...' George said softly, I bet he was trying to make me feel better. It didn't.

'I have no home,' I said to him weakly and muffled, 'I'm a danger. My home is out in the rain to rot.'

Only a few sounds filled the room: pages turning, humming of the light, and the upset crying coming from a meat-less, heartbroken girl.


	2. Suffering Pain

**Hello, I just** **wanted** **to say that I can take ideas of** **others** **for this story, any story, ideas in general o** **r** **questions. Cut me some slac I'm not JS. P.S this chapter might not be great for people easily creeped out by things like blood...**

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. And I still didn't run out of tears.

George stayed beside me for at least 2.3 hours... Talking to me about going back. Told me to at least try home again.

George no...' I said, George kept wiping my eyes with his sleeve, I faced people reading as his normal heart beated in my ears.

'Lucy... Have you seen yourself? Your practically on the brink of death!' George said. His voice hadn't changed from the soft, gentle voice.

'If I die I die,' I struggle, every now and again my voice cuts off, it still wasn't recovered but I could at least speak, 'I really don't care anymore...'

I could tell George gave up on me. He picked me up and lied me on the floor gently, stood up, sorted his jacket out and started to walk to the door.

The most 'living' company I've had in ages was walking away. The floor is covered in dust which makes me weakly cough.

More and more coughing, not stopping.

I dragged my body to the front door, none stop coughing. The dust burned my eyes and throat, making it croaky. Thick layers of the stuff attached itself to my hair.

George stared at me as I slowly went back out into the street, my heart was going slower from the effort.

I collapsed onto the floor as I curled myself up in a box with a torn up blanket. The backpack, which I managed to drag with me, I placed next to me with the skull visible next to my head.

 _Your so stupid woman... You could have_ money. _But_ no.

The mist looked at me stupidly, then it changed.

Changed to a face you'd never thought you'd see it make. Even I was surprised.

Worriness. It's weird face was pressed to the glass, I gently put my hand on the side of the jar.

'If I die,' more coughing, luckily I turned my head away, 'could you try and tell George or someone... I miss them?'

Silence. The plasm was fading. I sighed and hugged my only company now.

I closed my eyes slowly, smell of doughnuts filled my nose.

A gentle hand ran its fingers through my hand, then footsteps was heard walking away.

I opened my eyes to see my favourite chocolate doughnuts next to me a note on one doughnut said, 'Here you go... I'm sorry... G'

A tiny smile spread across my face. I'm planning to eat those later.

My heart slows to a few beats a minuet. I gently snuggle myself up in the so called 'blanket', then I drifted off into a sleep full of pain.

* * *

Since I left the agency, every night I had the same exact nightmare with little tweaks to make me still shake.

It went something like this...

A cold shiver goes past my attic room, back in Lockwood & Co. The place is trashed. Clothes have been ripped and torn, bed is cut at the bottom and the stuffing with the springs are taken out. Springs were bent so they are sharp and straight. Skull had broken to pieces with the skull cracked. No moonlight shined through my window like it always used to.

My door wouldn't open, my windows were bared up so it was no use to brake them. Tears were streaming down my eyes (it's in 3rd person the nightmare), I kept banging my fists on the door and walls, screaming at the top of my aching lungs.

'LET ME OUT!' I screamed. I looked like what I did before I lived on the streets, a little round stomach which I missed, my slightly bigger chest. But it also wasn't me...

The eyes were pure black like a Visitors. My body looked transparent, work clothes were cut at the arms and legs from razor cuts. On my arm I cut lines like a tally with the sharp springs.

'SAVE ME!' I screamed while I cut myself. Blood pored down my arm and bled everywhere. I put my arm to my lips and licked the blood, letting the sweet but bitter taste fill my mouth.

Then I started to laugh. Laugh like a full on maniac.

'SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME, LOCKWOOD!' I shouted.

Stupidly, Lockwood came into the room. My real self, not the dream, always shouted at him to get out. George came rushing in and gasped at the dream me.

'L-Lucy...' Lockwood said quietly, my body type turned to a poltergeist and I shut the door, locking it with the emotions from my teammates.

In the dream, I'm not dead. I'm undead. The most powerful Visitor, changing types, salt and iron did nothing to me. I can live in both worlds, a Type 4. But like I said, I wasn't dead.

The first time I had the nightmare I was given a backstory of who I was... A zombie or something like that...

'Lockwood you messed it up!' The blonde said sacredly.

I cut my arm slowly with the razor humming weirdly. I did the same to my other arm and I cover my fingers with my blood.

'L-Lucy?' Lockwood asked edging closer, I always screamed no at him.

Every night deaths were different to both of them.

Tonight was being slowly skinned by the razor. I won't go into much detail since I hate recalling this part...

But after my dream self was done _skinning them ALIVE,_ I was forced to watch them eat the skinless bodies. Slowly taring them apart, at the beginning they are always alive.

* * *

I woke straight up panting. Not sitting up though since I'm too weak for that.

It's weird, so very quiet, almost as if...

Then it hit me. I wasn't in the streets. But on a nice comfy couch with a pillow under my head and blanket over me. The skull was on a little desk in front of me.

I felt like I knew this place... But I didn't...

I really thought it was Lockwood's house. But no... It wasn't the living room at least...

I manage to look around, a guy with pure black hair was sat on the couch that looked a lot like our guest seat. His clothes were like ones on a emo or goth, eyes a horrid grey.

'Finally awake...' He said. His voice was very deep but scary. He stood up and started walking to me...

I stayed still worried out of my mind. A hard fist punched the right side of my chest hard which made me weakly cry out in pain.

Then the other side. Again. And again.

'YOU IDIOT!' He yelled at me angrily, still proceeded to punch the day lights out of me.

I screamed as loud as I could, it wasn't very loud.

A razor cut me deep in the arm, making it bleed.

'You shouldn't be alive!' He screamed, I started to lose too much blood as he cut through a bunch of veins on both arms.

'Pl...ease... Stop...' I weakly said panting slightly heavily.

'FRITZ!' I heard, it came from behind me.

'More blood. More. More. More!' His voice kept repeating that word quicker and quicker. He started to lick the poring waterfall of blood from my arms.

'So sweet. A nice feeling to my tongue.' My body started to shake more. I curled up in a ball to start weakly crying.

'No more... Please... Stop it...' I weakly said as I started to get lightheaded.

Suddenly, a black figure came in and stabbed him with, what looked like, a rapier. The figure fought him outside where I bet he died. If I could think...

A girl, I bet from the body shape, bandaged up my wounds while the figure from before walked to me.

'You was right... Look at her...' The tall one said, I tried making myself look like I was dead... I was so scared of what they was talking about...

'How does she look?' A smaller chubby figure said, these voices...

I know them...

Oh god...

'She'll live...' The girl said. Then a lamp is switched on.

There in front of me was a girl with perfect dark skin, perfect hair, teeth, eyes everything.

To my right is a tall, pale teen boy with dark hair and eyes. Hair floppy and arms naturally skinny yet still muscular.

Also, to my left is a boy I met not long ago.

Anthony Lockwood, George Cubbins and Holly Munro.

'No... I shouldn't be here!' I said as I tried to get off the couch, but Lockwood pinned me down gently. His dark eyes looked into mine, filled with happiness get worriedness. He slowly sat me up and hugged me, firm yet gentle.

In my ear, he softly whispered, 'Welcome home, Lucy Carlyle.'

* * *

 **That was hard to write...**

 **BTW I think, in the actual series, that Lucy might either be a Visitor herself, someone undead or something like that... Visitors like the skull kinda point it out... just thought I might put it in my story.**


	3. Walk of Memories

**Sorry this took a while to come out, I was busy and struggled with ideas. Thank you Lingerscool for the basics of this chapter idea.**

* * *

I had the best sleep yet in months.

Not because I got to sleep in my bed, oh for the first time in ages I got a full nights worth of sleep!

The reason it was the best is, due from my nightmare, I got to sleep next to Lockwood for 5 hours of the night. The way Lockwood's body looked, I was half expecting it being like lying with a pile of bones.

It wasn't however.

His skin was nicely heated that sent my body a wonderful feeling, he did have flesh, despite him being skinnier than before, he was really comfy. Just his presence make me feel nice. I blushed when my old employer hugged me, in his sleep, like a bony and sore teddy.

When I went downstairs, I tilted my head at George.

The blonde looked at me, smiled, then walked to me, and hugged me.

'Please tell me your staying here, Lucy.' He said while his eyes buried into my shoulder.

George was still shorter than me, but he had grown. Before, he was chest height, which that was one reason we wouldn't hug (the other being that he always ticked me off). But now he's shoulder height and still chubby that I could call him a big plush toy.

'George... I'm not sure.' I replied, the cuts on my body sting like crazy and I shut my eyes so tight.

'W-well... I-its just...' George stuttered, his grip tightened which made me in so much pain. I felt like my bones would break... 'You can't go! You'll die! We'll never forgive ourselves if you died!' He burst.

The researcher gasps then lets go of me, I responded with coughing and in so much pain.

'George!' I hear the other male shout, the warmest hands I'd ever felt slowly hugged me then started to take care of my injuries.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the two boys looking at me. My employer held my left hand with both his hands and the researcher did the same to my left hand.

Lockwood looked at George, George looked at Lockwood. Blonde haired stood up slowly, said sorry for the millionth time, then left the room. The brown looked at me with his dark eyes.

'Lucy... Before, you make up your mind. Please, let me take you out for a few hours... Like a catch up.' Lockwood said while his hands gently rubbed mine, I managed a small smile.

'Of course Lockwood.'

* * *

It was the first time in 4 months I felt nice.

I took a nice long shower, washing my body and hair, shaving and cutting my hair to my short length I missed.

Lockwood found some old clothes of mine, my work ones. Black top, jacket, leggings, skirt, socks and shoes.

Still, even with everything on, I didn't feel like the old Lucy. My clothes were too big for me, due to me being a skinny girl.

My work belt had to be wrapped around my waist 3 times for it to stay on, I had my rapier, a new fixed one, fixed onto my belt.

When I went to the door, I felt a weird tingle in my chest.

 _Tick, Tock..._

Buzzing came into my inner ear, I looked around a little worried. Everything faded when I saw Lockwood.

The time was 2:35 PM, its near the end of January, yet the sun is boiling hot. Once he opened the door, my body said 'Hello' to the suns ray weapon.

When I walked I was wobbly, legs struggled to take my weight. However, thanks to Lockwood I managed to walk with him.

The park he took us to was so beautiful, waterfalls, patches of hundreds of flowers that are ready to be fully blossomed. Some leaves were on the trees, couples are sat kissing or talking and laughing with each other.

We sat down on a shaded bench under one huge tree. Compared to anything else, Lockwood looked like a snowman. He was so pale, paler than when I last saw him. Barely any colour on him. Just black and white.

* * *

Hours passed, both of us was laughing and sighing at our 3 big cases as well as our minor cases.

'Remember when that Spectre came after George thinking he was her great grandma?' Lockwood said making me laugh. I took a sip from the tea in the thermal cup.

'Or when that poltergeist made the dummies dance?' I said making Lockwood nod smiling.

'I missed this...' Lockwood took a choco leibniz from his bag and bit into the chocolate side first then eating the biscuit.

'What?'

'Us hanging out... Talking and laughing.'

'Lockwood-...'

'Don't say it Luce,' Lockwood cut in saying, his hand held mine as he looked at me, I could feel his fast pulse in his wrist, 'I lost you once, I can't lose you again...'

When he said that, I felt my heart drop. Then a thought came into my head.

It was all my fault...

Lockwood's sadness, George's upset and boredom, the soon shutting down of the business...

Both boys cared so much about me, helped me, saved me, made me laugh, smile... Feel wanted...

'I can't...' I said slowly getting Lockwood's hand off me. I stood up and took a step back, 'This was a bad idea, Lockwood... I'm a danger, I'll get you all killed!' My voice started to speed up.

'Luce-'

'No Lockwood! I don't want to hurt you or George. I could never forgive myself, there isn't an agency that I would go to because it's not Lockwood & Co.' I said more faster. I started to say words so fast I couldn't understand them.

Lockwood stood up slowly and walked to me, his hands slid through my waist onto my back. His warm arms gently pulled me closer to him, my body gently pressing onto his as he hugged me softly. I stopped talking immediately as his warmth rushed through me.

His hug was a lot like George's, the warmth, gentleness, meaningfulness. But his wasn't all cushion-y like George, it was more like when you hug your covers at night as a kid. Comforting.

'Lucy nothing will happen...' Lockwood softly said in my ear. When I looked around the park, I notice this is where me, him and George had a picnic 2 weeks after the Bickerstaff case. It didn't turn out well since me and George had a huge food fight- in which case lots of others started to join.

Tears fell down my eyes onto his chest, just like when I first met George after the few months. A warm hand rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

Then my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

I woke up in my room. My old room.

I fell asleep, and for once I didn't have that nightmare.

The moon was starting to rise yet it was pitch black in my room. The only thing I could see was a bed.

My bed.

For some reason I wasn't lying in it. I walked to it.

It was so weird, I couldn't hear my footsteps as I walked. When I got closer to my bed, I realised it wasn't empty.

A girl was sleeping on it, a skinny girl with short hair and bones showing through her arms.

It was me.

Suddenly, the other me bolted up, eyes glowing black as a huge sharp teeth smile crept from ear to ear on the girl's face. Liquid came poring down her eyes as a sour smell stung my nose.

Blood.

 _'Tick, tock Lucy... I'm waiting for you again'  
_

Then teeth lunged at me which I put my arm over my face as my scream echoed.


	4. Truth or lie?

**Thank you guys so much for all the support. This idea is from a comment from a guest. I hope you enjoy. Also, sorry for the late uploads, I've been busy with classes and homework.**

* * *

 **Lockwoods POV**

I was just talking to Lucy, when she suddenly fainted.

Her body fell into my arms and I held onto her, her thin body felt so cold. Not like she used to. I stood up getting Lucy in a comfortable position, half way home I took a little break on a bench and I put my hand on Lucy's freezing neck.

That's when i was properly worried.

She would kill me after this... I pressed my head gently to the centre of her chest and listened to her slow heart. I can never find pulses, plus I also never know whether its meant to be that fast or not.

I don't want to sound like a pervert, but her chest was actually comfy... Despite her bony appearance, she's so comfy.

I took my head away and shook it. No. Never again.

A freezing wind blew, grey clouds covered the warm sun, children started to pack up their toys and adults their picnics. I rapped my coat over Lucy so she wont get more cold.

A pure white wolf started to snarl and growl at me and Lucy, it paced around with its pure black eyes staring into our soul.

It's sharp claws pattered on the ground, that's when i saw the message.

Death glows. Everywhere the wolf went.

What did it read?

'Nothing is a Coincidence...' I quietly said out loud, I scratched my head then drew my rapier.

Too late.

The wolf jumped at Lucy, blood-stained teeth showed and bit hard into her arm making it bleed bad.

Panic filled me.

I ran swiftly home where me and Holly helped with her wound. When we cleaned the blood, the bite looked almost like a humans. The teeth position but they were pointed.

When we was having our tea, doughnuts and sandwiches, I drew (as good as I could) the wolf with the message.

I'll admit, the wolf looked like a kids drawing, a triangle face with pointy ears, black circles for eyes and lines for the body, legs and claws, a semi-circle for the tail.

Holly went home early, George was drying the dishes- he won't let Holly in _his_ kitchen since she puts things where they shouldn't be.

I glanced at Lucy, hasn't moved a inch. I picked up my latest issue of _True Hauntings_ and stashed them secretly under the floor boards with my other issues. I walked to the beautiful girl.

Even with her cuts, bruises, a long bandage, bones showing, tares in her clothes, she still looks beautiful.

I softly move her hair behind her ears then kiss her cold forehead, but like a refreshing cold for my lips.

When she left, that's when I knew my feelings. A little later, after a lot of dates, I knew she was the one. Even now, my hollow heart picked up its pace a bit.

After a while of looking at her, I decided to go to bed.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I bolt up from the couch, arm stinging like crazy.

That wasn't real. Was it?

 _We'll see about that...'_

Who was that? It was making a vibration in my inner ear. My arm stung again and I look at the arm I used to block my face from the bite.

A pure white bandage was around it, stained with blood but still perfectly neat. Probably Holly's doing. I made the mistake of unravelling it.

A huge bite mark was on my arm, so deep I could see my bone. It was bright red and stained with dry blood. What I did was the second most gruesomest thing I've ever seen- first being some of the dreams.

I got my nail and peeled some of my skin off, revealing my flesh underneath. All was pure red, but no blood came out.

It's different when dealing with a Visitor, but when it's you its the most sickly thing ever!

I actually vomited from it, onto the floor dumping the peeled off skin with it.

I started to pant as I slowly took some of my flesh off my arm, It didn't even hurt. I was falling apart!

However, the weirdest thing happened, the flesh slowly regrew, a squelching noise was made when it slowly pieced together.

 _I need you to stay in one piece._

There it was again, like a deep girl's voice but it sounded emotionless.

'Who are you?' I mumbled. I waited...

And waited...

But no reply came.

Then, I heard footsteps come down the wooden stairs, I quickly rap the bandage around my arm.

It was George.

He came into the living room quietly.

'Hey.' I said making George jump. I'll admit it was a funny sight, his hand was on his chest as he panted.

'Dear God, Lucy. You scared me.' He gasped. I laughed a bit, trying to get the image of my peeling flesh out of my head.

'No kidding... Anyway. What's this?' I pointed to my arm, George walked into the kitchen. The sound of the kettle boiling water filled the two rooms then he came in with two cups of tea.

A while later I realised it was 1 in the morning.

'Lockwood said you fainted, you got bitten by a ghost wolf then he and Holly put that bandage on you.' George replied, I drank my tea burning my poor tongue.

Tears filled my eyes as I set the tea on the table, I put my hand over my mouth.

'Oh you burned your tongue, here.' George got a tea towel, I extended my tongue. He gently put two fingers under my tongue and the tea towel (filled with ice by the way) on top of my tongue.

I'd be lying if I say I didn't blush. Luckily, It was dark so it didn't show.

His fingers were so warm and gentle as he gently held my tongue, his emerald eyes looking at me.

The ice started to melt and he took the tea towel into the laundry room.

Once he left, I put my tongue in my mouth both hands over it, blushing like crazy.

'What a terrible loss...' I said, my voice sounded raspy. Not like mine at all. 'Both terrible losses.'

* * *

 **George's POV**

I shoved the tea towel in the washing machine blushing. She's so cute. Granted we tick each other off, but I'd hate it if she stopped.

The skull was glaring at me under one of Lucy's old shirts, I stared at it.

'What you glaring at?' I asked.

Suddenly, the shirts, underwear and pants lifted with the skull grinning. I sacredly banged my head on the shelf with the laundry stuff.

It looked like a bunch of nonsense, until I looked closer.

LOCK HER UP. IT'S YOUR ONLY HOPE!

That's what it read.

'Hu? Lock who up? And why do you care? You hate me.' They shifted again, this time I read it out loud. 'Lucy. And I'm just trying to stop her. Shut up, Skull.'

But secretly I'm terrified. What did it say when it first talked to Lucy? _Death is coming?_ Yeah.

It also said, _Deaths in life and life's in death?_ Despite its constant insults.

It doesn't lie...

I look at Lucy as I walk back to my room, she was just staring at her bandage... Almost smirking for some reason.

I lied on my bed, covered in books and paperwork, nothing new.

I started to think to myself.

Was all this the truth, or a big lie?


	5. What's going on?

**I'M SO SORRY FOR LATE UPLOADS! It's so hard to think of things for the 3 things I'm in the middle of, New Life, Rotten Life and this.**

 **Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

 **Lockwood's POV**

I woke up to a knock at my door, I slowly sat up while I tried to sort out my bed-hair.

Another knock. 'Come in!' I said grumpily, one thing I hate more than people keeping secrets is being woken up. At 1 in the morning?!

George slowly walked in, while he was walking my eyes gave him my 'This Had To Be Important' glare.

George was in his typical green pjs which -by the way- he has been wearing for 6 days straight without washing... Yeah.

The rapier in the corner of my room glistened from the moonlight from the crack in my curtains. The desk next to me is full of emergency iron and silver which has chipped the wood. A re-read book lied open on my page I'm up to. George sat on the bottom of my black sheet bed.

'Lockwood, we need to talk about Lucy.' George said fiddling with his fingers. I might love Lucy, but George does also and we both know that. We agreed that it was up to her to decide who to be with.

Once I heard her name my heart jolted, my mind went straight to the wolf and the message. 'What about her?' I said calmly- really I'm worried.

'I don't know for sure, I've read hundreds of things but this I don't understand.'

'Just get to the point, mate.' I sighed, George got closer to me.

'The wolf, you said it wrote something before it attacked her. What was it?' George had worry in his eyes, I look down. 'Tell me... Please?' He added.

I told him and he jotted some things in a note pad he had. Somehow I didn't see that.

'George what is going on?!' I snapped, he shot up at me panting slightly.

'S-sorry. Alright.' He cleared his throat. 'I've looked at the bite mark against a wolf's, they don't match, granted the depth is but the position isn't. I checked with human and it a-lines.

'Humans?' I said confused, George took off his glasses and cleaned them nervously on his shirt before pushing them back up.

'For some reason yes.' I yawned and George sighed before carrying on. 'She was awake when I went down to get a drink. But she wasn't herself.'

'How so?' I took a sip of water on my little bed side table. George kept jotting down notes as he spoke.

'Talking to her was normal, but when I was walking back here for something else. She was peeling away her skin smiling. It was so weird.'

Our Lucy doing that? I lie on my back trying to take it all in. I can't believe that... But then again, George can't lie. Even if he practised.

'This is the main reason I came here.' George said pulling me up so I sat up. I didn't want to sit up but I guess it's important.

'The skull, it talked to me. No don't give me the shocked face not directly. He used clothes to make words like a poltergeist. It said things like lock Lucy up, it's our only hope and I'm just trying to stop her.'

I spent a few minuets trying to understand all of what he told me. Lucy isn't right, the wolf is probably a changer and the skull is saying lock her up...

Turns out I couldn't take it. I fell fast asleep

* * *

 **Skulls POV**

I tried to warn the chubby idiot, but I don't know how he took it.

Any Visitor near that Listener becomes stronger, but also more scared. That's how I could write.

It was hard to see my torturer since everything is dark and blurry from life things, but I was glad I could get to him.

Once morning came, I was put on the table like I normally am in the morning. Lucy was still asleep on the couch even though the morning sun was shining on her through the open curtains.

I don't know what the owner sees, but such a bright Light is all around Lucy.

Not even I know, and I'm one of the oldest Visitors, what type it is. All I can hear is small whispers of a deep voiced girl.

A hand stroked my glass prison and I glared at George, granted my plasm thought that was nice I hate the noise it makes.

The only person I can properly hear is Lucy, so others are either muffled or I have to mouth read.

Lockwood put one of Lucy's sketching paper in front of me and George put a filthy pen on top.

'Talk using this.' George mouthed. White hands grabbed the pen and lifted it, if only I was out of here... I might be able to kill Lucy before it's too late...

'Ok idiots what do you want?' I wrote, Lockwood rolled his dark eyes.

'Listen,' Lockwood began, I could just about hear him. I keep glancing back at the sleeping girl. 'You talked to George, correct?'

I nodded.

'What's going on? Tell me as much as you can. Is she possessed?'

Ha, possession is impossible unless they're dead. I just stay still for a few moments, like a statue.

'He's not going to say, Lockwood. He hates us remember.' George said with a sigh at the end. I know how much Lucy means to both of them, and without her who am i going to talk to and annoy?

'You must be kidding me. Possession is impossible! However, your not far off.' I start to write, the two boys behind me start to read what I write. My handwriting isn't great, only just readable.

'Look, I don't know what's going on. Alright?' Both boys nod. 'I can give you two idiots some hint of what might be happening.

'Lucy's Talent is strong as you might know, heck she can talk to me and others of my kind. But haven't you noticed how strong she truly is? A Visitor is watching over her.' Writing was so hard for me I had to write it slow, and I could see how annoyed George was as he wanted me to go quicker. I turned to them with the notepad and pen, I looked down.

'Death's in life and life's in death.' I wrote over and over till I wrote it 5 times. They looked confused until I changed the words. 'Visitors in Lucy and Lucy in death.'

'What's that suppose to mean?!' George shouted. 'I bet he's just messing with us!'

I shook my head. 'Lucy is dying. And possession only happens when a body is dying. But Lucy isn't being possessed. She's being controlled. The Visitor was a Psycho or something when it was alive.

'Lucy has been having dreams, dreams of her killing you two, her family. But those dreams will come true. Her dreams are never just dreams. Trust me. You have till her bite goes black. Then lock her up. Never see her, don't feed her.'

My hand got tired and it faded, I started to 'fall asleep'. Visitors don't sleep but they can rest.

'Lock her up? No! I won't!' Lockwood shouted upsetly, I sighed and looked at him and mouthed, 'It's for everyone's sake. Ghosts and humans alike.'

Then I rested while the other re-read everything I wrote.


	6. The horror starts

**Sorry for the late uploads guys, my computer really needed fixing and also Writers Block has been getting to me a lot. However, thanks to PennTheWriter i managed to get this chapter here. Thank you for all the** **support, nearly 1000 people have read this. Thank you for everything guys. I love you all account or not.**

 **There will be a lot of POV changing in this chapter. and very long!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

My days are getting stranger and I'm unsure why... I'm thinking the bite has something to do with it.

One minute i could be sat on the couch talking to one of my co-workers, next I've blacked out and once I return blood is all over my arm.

Usually, I'm not squeamish with blood. When it's my own, it's another story.

'Can you hear anything, Luce?' I heard, that struck me back into reality.

Oh, that's right... We're trying to tackle a Wraith...

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand- not the one I was holding my shiny, iron rapier with. That would be stupid.

The weird thing is, I had to hold my rapier with my gloves. It hurts my skin otherwise.

'S-sorry, Lockwood. What did you say?' I asked, George scoffed as he looked at the thermometer.

'Temperature dropping fast guys.' George mumbled. I could hear my heart racing as I heard the very slow ticking of the grandfather clock at the end of the hallway.

'I asked if you heard anything...' Lockwood said. I could hear a bit of worry in his voice.

George fumbled with his iron chains and complained his rapier was jabbing his leg. This is the first time I've seen these guys in action since I came back. They were still as stupid as ever. George- despite his now, less chubby figure- still struggled to get his rapier out of it's little holder in our belts. Lockwood was- and still is- as calm and perfect as ever, not really a care in the world.

The skull, was unnaturally quiet. I swear I heard little whimpers, kind of like a dog would do once its been told off.

Even without trying, I could hear Other-Worldly noises. Even with all the cars driving past.

'I can hear cries, possibly off a guy. With the words, 'Please, don't hurt me' and 'I'll do anything.' Almost like a last minuet beg.' I said, while this is true, there was a lot more words being said. More pleads, begs, cries and shouts.

'Any references, George? Why he could be crying?' Lockwood asked putting on the kettle and lighting Ghost-Lanterns of different kinds everywhere.

George took his glasses and, for the first time in ages, wiped them on his black, ripped up shirt then pushed them up his nose.

'None to be honest, though it was a few years ago. Most people don't really care for details anymore. According to this, young Mike Richard died from suicide. However, it was only because he wanted to be with his dead wife. So really, no reason to beg...'

Then why is he?

* * *

 **Lockwood's POV**

I don't know how long I have with Lucy. I know for sure, I can't give the guts to lock her up. Nor does George.

I could slowly feel my life with Lucy slipping away from me. I could see George unsure what to do, with both the case and Lucy.

'Hey, Lockwood?' I looked up at George who was glancing between me and Lucy, 'Could i talk to you for a sec? Alone.'

Lucy looked at us confused, but she had the creepiest grin on her face. As big as it could get, almost like it was permanent. Her eyes weren't her normal, beautiful hazel, it was more of a menacing grey.

I followed George to the next room where the Andersons'- the owners- living room is.

It was a cosy, small room. A window looked over the forest in the distance, a nice TV hung up on the wall with a small, wood fireplace underneath it. A L-shaped couch was in the corner of the room with a coffee table in front. The walls were a plain white and the floor was wooden. I found it nice anyway.

George switched his torch on to it's dimmest so we could just about see each other better. His face looked scared as hell. Like when he faced his first Visitor working for me. It was only a Shade as well.

'There is defiantly something wrong with Lucy!' George whispered, but it was like he was shouting at the same time. 'She is weird!'

I nodded as i looked down. We've been through a lot with Lucy: huge cases, her leaving, her troubles. Everything.

'I know, George.' I said sighing. I couldn't even begin how much i wanted her back normal. It's only been a few days since she came back to us. I couldn't bare saying goodbye to her for good...

I stood there silent and looking around making sure anything doesn't come and kill us. 'Hey, George?' The blonde looked up at me with his blue eyes shining from the moonlight. I could see the concern in his eyes. 'Is it possible that the Visitor is scared of her?' I asked.

George stood there thinking, I could see the Visitor shaking down the corridor. It was defiantly strange. Wraiths are one of the hardest Visitors to deal with, nine out of ten times they attack the living and their Sources are usually the most difficult to find. So seeing one crying and shaking not even getting closer isn't right.

'It is a possibility. If the Skull is scared and he's a Type _Three._ You didn't have her facing you, one second she has her nice, beautiful face, then out of nowhere it kept turning to that face before. One time, I swear blood was filling her eyes.' George mumbled.

I was going to speak, when we heard a scream. Not just any scream. Lucy's.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I kept spacing out while George and Lockwood were sipping their tea.

Every time I came around, George stared at me like he saw a Raw-Bones. Though I don't think spacing out is the right words to fit it. It was more of dreaming. It was like i was there say in the seat, but also in a completely different place.

One time, I saw a beautiful house with flowers everywhere, the house was fresh in the past. The sounds I heard ruined the sight.

Screams. Blood curdling screams. It was like a typical horror film- well the ones I've seen which were rubbish compared to what I face (even if both guys were scared death)- where the cream curtains were closed with a light switched on.

I couldn't move to see what exactly was going on, but I could tell I was looking through someone's eyes since I saw the blinking.

Two shadows came into that window, I heard a voice in my head that said, 'It's nearly time.' The shadow near a wall hand their hands up in surrender and plead while the other got closer.

The one backing away looked like a girl while the other was a guy, the guy held up a bat (I think it was) and hit the girl's head with much force as he could, staining the curtains red.

'All done.' A voice said, which was coming from my mouth. It felt so familiar, like when I heard the skull for the second time.

When I came back to my senses, George and Lockwood were gone. I shrugged it off as them hunting for the source or doing more tests, either way I stood up and started to walk to the corridor door.

When I pulled down the handle I had the worst chill down my spine. I felt breathing down my neck and my eyes widened. My heart became slower and my breathing went slower from the cold.

I didn't want to turn around, but I knew I had to. I put my hand in the handle of my rapier ready to slash.

When I turned around I didn't dare do it. I saw Lockwood stood behind me with one of his hands on my shoulder, he was colder than I remembered.

He whispered something like, 'It will all be over soon.' I wasn't sure though.

'What did you say?' I asked, you can tell I didn't say it nicely. Then Lockwood stepped back but his arm still stuck me to the door. He smiled at me. Not his 100 Gigawatt smile, not his wolf smile. It was a smile that made your heart stop, teeth stained red and sharp, like the girl who bit me. His eyes were bleeding as if they were tears, bones started showing from the falling hair and flesh.

His bone hand grasped my neck tightly making me get very little air in my lungs.

'It will all be over soon.' He repeated, I screamed loudly before I collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Darkness.

I should be used to it by now. Just the weight on my body, unable to open my eyes, the feel that I'm not breathing.

But I wasn't.

My heart beats twice quick after seeing a blinding light. Another double beat and a scream filled my ears.

Every double beat, which had a few seconds in between each other, something different happened.

After the scream came a cry for mercy, a disgusting squelch sound. Pictures flashed. Some of murder scenes, others of suicide.

The last thing was a face of a girl: late teens or young 20's, short, white hair. One eye was bright green with tears flowing down her cheeks. The other, was missing. blood was the other side of tears.

Then my vision went black.

A voice. Faint but I still could make it out, my heart didn't beat. The voice only said a few words, short but to the point:

 _'I'm coming for you all...'_

* * *

 **George's POV**

We rushed to check on Lucy once we heard her scream.

Everything was in order, our- sorry, my- files were on the table, our empty cups of tea. I glanced where Lucy was sat.

The white pained, wooden chair had fallen onto its back, I took a look to the door leading to the grand corridor.

Then I saw her. Flat on the floor, her chest not moving, dark eyes wide open as if she had no eyelids at all. One of the bony hands was clutching her chest while the other was gently on her neck.

Lockwood was the first one to run to her, I ran after her after he reached. He sat to her left side, holding her hand that was on her neck.

'Don't tell me I have to do CPR on her again...' I said sighing. To be honest, I wasn't complaining. Her lips, despite her being cold, were so sweet and smooth, you wouldn't believe they came from a ghost-Fighting, homeless girl.

'When did that happen?' Lockwood asked, I could tell he was jealous. I didn't see his face since he wouldn't take his eyes from her.

'Before I brought her home.' I said, Lockwood held her hand to his chest. I looked at her other arm and gasped, Lockwood looked at me confused and I knelt to her other side, gently taking her hand away from her chest, I pulled down her sleeve.

Remember when the Skull said the bite would turn black?

Well it wasn't her bite that was black. It was her whole arm!

Around the bite was the worst with her skin being midnight-black. I rolled her sleeve up so it was as high as i could get it. From her wrist to her shoulder, her veins weren't blue anymore, they were black.

I bet we had till she turned pure black.

I heard coughing, very weak coughing. Lucy was awake. She looked at me then slowly looked at Lockwood. Her expression was strange.

She screamed and sat up moving back, slowly drawing her rapier, she didn't seem to notice her arm which was strange. It was right in front of her face.

'G-get away from me! You. You, monster!' She shouted at Lockwood. I don't know who was more shocked then, me or Lockwood. Lucy's rapier was drawn fast then, the tip inches from Lockwood's face.

I could see Lockwood's arms shaking, I knew he was trying to keep his cool, but there was no way Lockwood would, ever, hurt Lucy.

'Did I miss something?' I asked, I heard a very faint whisper. It was male, or it was a woman with a really deep voice, it sounded like it was just caught seeing a murder.

 _She's not herself... I warned you._ There was only one voice that would make my inner ear vibrate. The Skull. I'm not a skilled Listener, unlike Lucy, but I still could pick up traces of all 3 main Talents.

I heard a little louder crying and pleads, just like Lucy said. Since it wasn't a type 3, which is harder to hear, I could easily pick it up.

 _Stay back! Please! I'm sorry for all harm I may have caused!_ I felt sorry for the ghost, naturally, but this proved what Lucy used to say between cases: that all Visitors can communicate!

Why don't they? Instead of trying to kill us or be a nuisance, why can't they tell us where their Source is? Why don't they talk to their relatives?

'Y _o_ u _m_ e _n_ a _r_ e _s_ u _c_ h _a_ p _a_ i _n_!' A voice shouted, it kept flicking between both ears. A large tug was on my green jumper sleeve.

The most evil laugh I ever heard filled the room, that's when I saw Lucy.

Her eyes were pure black, almost like they weren't there, blood was poring down them in a straight line down her face. A teeth-full smile spread across her once beautiful face. I'm not sure, but I didn't think those teeth were _exactly_ hers- hear the sarcasm? They were sharper than blades, cut in a wolf like shake, triangle. Or just what a little kid would draw a monster's teeth like.

I agree with it being a monster. Half of the teeth on the top layer and the front teeth on the bottom were stained red, probably from blood.

'Wh-what?' Lockwood stammered, Lucy stood up but almost fell. She used her rapier as a walking stick.

'You men never care for us girls! You make us slave, suffer, die! Girls aren't great either. Lie, irresponsible, dangerous, lazy. The world would be so much better without you!' She held her rapier up high.

The next thing she said, made my heart stop: 'I can't wait to see what you look like dead!'

 _Snap out of it, Lucy!_ I heard the skull shout. I gulped when she walked to our 'friend' in the jar, picked him up and looked dead into his plasm eyes. A wave of apologies fled from his mouth.

I fight ghosts, pretty much every day of my life now. Watching a Visitor kill another, is another thing.

Lucy- or what was controlling her- smashed the silver jar on the floor, forcing the spirit out. When the skull came out, he looked human.

He looked so young, quite small with short silky-looking black hair, about stomach height on Lockwood, bright green eyes. He looked almost alive with how coloured and how nontransparent he was.

That skull, the one that wanted us dead and had such a foul mouth, was a kid?

Looking close at him, I saw cut marks all on his arms and legs, with a huge slit in his throat.

I'll admit, I didn't want him gone. When Lucy picked him up, twisted his head so it was behind him (it made such a horrid noise I might add). The poor boys body fell to the ground and faded into nothing. All that was left was his skull, we thought it was an adult, but he was chubby...

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Everywhere was black, empty. Like a void. I could move. At first I shouted, then I walked around breaking out to a run.

Nothing.

I didn't know what was going on, after the visions, I couldn't move. Just sent to this place.

It felt like eternity. I finally found something, a glow. A bright white glow.

'Hello? Who's there?' I asked as I walked to it. As I got closer, I heard sobs.

It was a kid, he was so small and quite chubby if I'm honest, he was wearing a torn up blue shirt and pants, cuts were all over his body with a huge gash to his throat.

'What's the matter? Where am I?' I asked, when he looked at me, his bright green eyes were flowing with tears, but he looked serious.

'Oh, your actually kind now?!' He shouted. That voice... I know that voice. 'Confused hu? Fat-boy 2000 was.'

Th-the skull... He was a kid? How was his voice so deep?

'They damaged my vocal chords...' He said, like he was reading my mind.

'So... I'm dead?' I said, touchy subject to the unexpected kid.

'No. You're in the waiting room,' He must have saw my confused face, he wipes his eyes and sniffled before continuing, 'some Visitors are calm, they've done everything they wish and they're happy. But others have something unfinished. Like what you guys think.'

'Skull, what's happening to me?' I asked, I had such worry in my voice, I couldn't die! I had a whole life ahead of me!

'Call me Reece.' He said running his finger on the cut on his neck.

'OK, _Reece_. What's happening to me?' I repeated. He's called Reece? He gets weirder and weirder.

'She escaped. We don't know how. All she wants is to kill humanity... Since she was abused all her life, that's all she wanted. The Great Rules In Mind, or GRIM took a vote to keep her locked up. We like expanding our place but not in under a decade.'

'Great Rules To Mind?' I wondered, sounded like DEPARC made it up.

'We call it the Society of the dead. They decide our fate depending who we are.' He frantically looked around him,' I have to go!' Then he faded. I was back alone...


	7. is this it?

**Hello my readers. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Over a FEW MONTHS? Oh god I'm sorry guys. Well school and writers block have been holding me hostage lately so that's annoying. Anyway, I'm here now to update this weird fanfiction. Also, thank you lingerscool and pennthewriter for helping me, you two are very helpful and I probably wouldn't have posted this now.**

* * *

Lockwood's POV

'George, grab the skull and run!' I ordered as my hand went to my rapier, drawn then ready for whatever she might pull. Her balance was gradually getting better as she waddled towards us. I was not going to be the cause of the death of my employees, I nearly lost one, another quit and the other struggles to fight.

When I first made the agency, I made and oath that I would protect my workers no matter what. Poor Robin, he disobeyed my orders. The memory of hearing his scream and the body, bright blue with his rapier impaled in his stomach.

'But Lockwood-' He started to argue, I looked at him. I put on a half-meant smile with obvious tears in my eyes.

'No, just go!' I pleaded, George hesitated before he ran to grab the Source that was the skull. For the first time, George was quick enough to escape Lucy's attempt to grab him. George ran as fast as he could out of the house, hitting me with a, 'Please Don't Die' glance. The smell of burning ectoplasm burned my nose.

No emotions! This isn't Lucy! You can do this!

I blinked the tears away, my face became my usual calm one. I got ready to attack.

'A suicide mission?' she laughed, her black eyes looked right into my soul. Or my Visitor, whichever you prefer. 'Lucy' licked her blood-stained teeth, like she wanted the difference between old and new blood taste.

I had no choice, it was this, or people will die. If I do die, I would hope that everyone is safe.

That's my role as a leader, a boss and a good friend. My friends had futures, I was still not sure about mine. I took a mental deep breath and started to go towards her.

The thing possessing Luce got it's balance as it held Lucy's rapier. I looked at mine and smiled slightly at the carving of my name and the pictures Lucy and George did for Christmas one year. My full name with, Lucy's work I bet, pictures of Visitors, us and other little things all on it like the well of our first case. I constantly had it repaired as I didn't want to lose it.

She was the first to attack, she was unbelievably fast. However, I was faster and dodged her lunge to my chest. First swing, I dodged ducking underneath her horizontal slash. Second swing, I used my rapier to block it, a lot of pressure was put onto it but I held it.

The third one was tough, one of the warding knots I taught Lucy, they were the worst to dodge. I quickly used my rapier again to block it. The block worked, however, the rapier cut my arm through my coat, jumper and shirt which stained it crimson red.

My mind did the worst thing, it made me remember Lucy before she was possessed. Her bright hazel eyes, her warm smile, her laugh, the way she fought. It kept moving to little things I missed about her.

She kicked me with the heel of her foot, knocking my rapier beside me and smirking above me. Cliche, yes. But that didn't stop my heart from racing...

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was so weird in the Other world, the ghosts were panicking about the escaped soul. They didn't notice my existence, proves that Visitors don't care for others.

The sudden vanish of Reece still annoyed me, why did he have to go? Why was he so worried? He was the only one with answers.

I knew I had my eyes open and awake, but it felt like a 3rd eyelid opened. I couldn't move or anything, I was still being controlled.

Lockwood was stood there, shouting to a running George. My vision blacked out for a short while and I saw what was going on.

They were fighting, Lockwood was clearly upset as I could see it in his eyes. Anthony defiantly didn't want to fight me, he looked like he was struggling. Wait, did I just call him Anthony? He would hate me for that... Maybe not kill like Big A (which i said once to annoy him and I had to run for my life).

Then Lockwood froze, he wouldn't attack, he was just staring at my eyes. Then the ghost used my body to kick him to the floor, she stood over him. A petrified face was seen on Lockwood as she held up her rapier.

'NO!' I screamed, eyes tearing up badly, heart racing and breathing rapid. I tried to reach out for him, but it was no use...

He's going to die, all because of me!

* * *

Lockwood's POV

I knew this was my end, I clutched my still bleeding arm sighing. I couldn't do anything.

My rapier was far off, I was pinned to the cold wooden floor. If I moved, the rapier will go straight through me. I was begging for this to turn out like a typical film, either I'll be saved at last minute or Lucy will snap out of it.

'Lockwood...' A quiet voice whispered in the back of my head and ears, but I assumed it was my imagination.

Pain erupted through my central abdomen, sticky liquid running down it. A scream came from my mouth as an evil laughter echoed around the empty house. It was the worst pain I've ever experienced. It spread through my body as my blood made a pool around me, soaking into my clothes.

Please Lucy... Snap out and help me... Please...

I kept blacking out, my heart struggling to beat. I felt my legs and arms going numb, fuzziness running through it. Breathing became deep, my body failing. I didn't save anyone...

I felt my body reach out for Lucy, her hand held mine. Then my wrist broke.

'What a stupid human.' She said standing up, kicking my body hard. Then she bent down and cupped her hands for some of my blood then stood up drinking it.

The last thing I saw was her walking away.


End file.
